


Totally Fine

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Mark of Cain, Post-Season/Series 10, it has a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was fine. Totally fine. </p><p>Yeah, some monsters had found him and gnawed a good chunk of meat out of his side. Apparently, his guts had been falling out when they rushed him to the hospital, since Castiel’s powers weren’t up to snuff, but the doctors had shoved them back in and stitched him up. </p><p>He’d survived, so he was fine. You know what else was fine? His pain meds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: #35: “one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au” 
> 
> Although mine isn't actually AU, hmm...

Dean was fine. Totally fine. 

Yeah, some monsters had found him and gnawed a good chunk of meat out of his side. Apparently, his guts had been falling out when they rushed him to the hospital, since Castiel’s powers weren’t up to snuff, but the doctors had shoved them back in and stitched him up. 

He’d survived, so he was fine. 

You know what was also fine? His pain meds. 

Man, Dean wanted to kiss the doctor who prescribed them. They were awesome. They fuzzed out his brain so nothing mattered, really, and Dean could sit back and enjoy the life he had. 

After all, the Mark of Cain was gone, and his brother and now Cas lived in the bunker, their home. 

So what if they’d released The Darkness or whatever? Big deal. 

Not Dean’s problem, not at the moment. 

All he cared about was the TV, where Raoul had to decide between Isabella and Carmen. 

“Dean. We need to talk.” It was Cas, which didn’t bode well. Those words, plus his tone of voice, never boded well. Dean could feel Cas’s presence lurking behind the couch he was sprawled on, but he couldn’t find the energy to turn and look. 

“I’m in the middle of something,” Dean said. His words were slow to emerge, and they slurred together. 

Oh, so he might’ve taken an extra dose of meds that morning, but he was still healing. They’d only just removed the stitches like, a week ago. Or maybe two. Time didn’t matter anymore. 

“Dean,” Cas repeated. This time, he marched over to block the TV so Dean was forced to notice him. 

His telenovela transitioned to a commercial, so Dean smiled at him. “Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

For some reason, the angel looked worried. His brows furrowed together, and Dean giggled at his constipated expression. 

“Dude, you look like you gotta poop.”

Cas frowned harder. “This isn’t funny, Dean. You have a problem.”

“Problem? What problem? Everything’s fine.”

“Everything is not fine,” Cas said. “You have an….” He swallowed. “Sam and I think you have an addiction.” 

“Are you dumb? I’m off the booze. Haven’t touched a bottle in months.”

“But you replaced it with these!” Cas snatched up a pill bottle from the coffee tables, and the contents rattled inside as he shook it. “You just swapped one addiction for another!”

“That’s stupid, man,” Dean said. He shifted to try to see past Cas, since his program was back on. “My show’s back so can we talk later?”

“No.” Cas reached back and switched off the TV. 

Dean stared blankly before processing what happened. “Hey. What the hell you do that for? I was watching that!”

“Look, I know dealing with the aftermath of the Mark, and The Darkness has been difficult. I know you promised to quit drinking for us, and you did so well with that. But Dean, don’t you see what you’re doing? This isn’t healthy.”

“Says the guy who didn’t have to force his own guts back into his body. Thanks for your help with that, by the way.”

Cas took a deep breath, his face pinched. “I’m sorry I’ve not been able to help you like I used to. I wish I could.” He clenched his empty fist at his side. “They won’t let me back in. I keep trying, but at this rate…I’ll be human again before long.”

“Yeah, that sucks for you. Now move. I’m done talking.”

“Well I’m not.” Cas drew up to his full height. He towered over Dean, and when he stalked toward the couch, Dean actually felt fear prickle in his belly. 

“You’ve recovered from our last hunt,” he said, and Dean was reminded of their first meeting in the barn so long ago. “You don’t need pills. You don’t need booze. We’re going to get you help. You’re stronger than you think you are.”

“Don’t know about that. I broke in Hell, didn’t I?”

Cas’s expression became distraught. “But that was an impossible situation. You held out for so long–”

“Not compared to my dad. Or Sammy.” Dean sighed. “Look, Cas. I get what you’re trying to do. But I’m fine this way. This is all I got.”

“No! I won’t accept that.” Cas set down the pill bottle so he could lean in and cup Dean’s face.

Dean, shocked, couldn’t breathe as Cas crowded in close. The angels eyes were so very, very blue.

“I rebelled for you, Dean. And though I regret many things, I don’t regret that. You inspired me to change, to think, to discover my own free will. These past few years knowing you have been the most memorable of my entire existence. I will always be grateful for that. It’s thanks to you, Dean. You.”

Dean recovered his breath and tried to shake his head. “Cas…”

“Sam and I love you, Dean. We love you and we want you to get better. Can you at least promise us you’ll try? I know it seems impossible, but we believe in you.”

“That makes two of you,” Dean couldn’t stop himself from saying. 

“Please,” Cas said, and his voice actually broke. 

Dean tore himself away from the angel - the angel very clearly on the path to becoming human again, if his emotion was any indicator. 

Dean heaved a breath and scrubbed a hand down his face. Cas hovered near, but didn’t try to touch him again. 

The silence lengthened, until at last Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay! Fine. I’ll try.” He met Cas’s gaze, and they actually shared a smile - Cas’s wide and gummy, and Dean’s small and unsure. 

“Thank you, Dean. I’ll go talk to Sam now.” Cas straightened and headed for the hallway, but Dean called him back. 

Their eyes locked over the top of the couch.

“Cas? Thanks. And if you ever need help with this whole human thing…you let me know.”

“I will,” Cas said with a nod. He vanished around the corner. 

Dean sat up and reached for the pill bottle Cas had grabbed. The words on the bottle blurred, and Dean squeezed it in his fist. 

Okay. He would try. For Cas and Sam, he would try.


End file.
